Knots of Love
by BloomAndFireforever
Summary: Zara's the new agent. What starts as an ordinary job becomes a case of secrets, lies, espionage and knowing where her loyalties stand. Features James Bond, M & OC. Post Quantum of Solace and set before Skyfall.
1. Collision

**Knots of Love – Chapter 1**

Zara rested her laptop on the table, sitting close with her eyes facing the screen. She glanced over the email, making certain the date was right. Her lips curled upwards as she wrote down the times. Less than two hours until M needed her. Soon after, she printed the application forms, tucking them securely in her handbag. By the skin of her teeth, she'd got the grades, the one thing she knew would've satisfied her family. Then she closed her laptop and headed to the bathroom.

The woman in the mirror patted the powder on her smooth complexion and skimmed a brush atop her eyelids. Holding another brush, she let it glide along her lashes, becoming longer each stroke. She finally glided a soft coral along her lips and lightly dabbed them with a tissue. It took minutes before she was dressed, handbag on her shoulder and keys in hand. Making sure her forms were with her, Zara sighed and headed out the door. She couldn't help the butterflies; with each moment she approached the car.

**XXXX**

She kept her eyes on the road and both hands on the wheel, the radio nothing more than a faint echo. For once the traffic was fine. That was something to be glad about. Zara came to a halt, the instant the light changed. She let her mind drift in contemplation, thinking and hoping she'd create a good impression.

Without warning, a car bolted forward. Zara froze, watching as it sped through the junction, with her fingers stiff against the wheel. The light changed colour and she brought herself to put her foot down. A second car raced across. Zara knew with a dreading accuracy she had no control, unable to move when the car struck her. She jerked, in the wake of knowing her heart was pounding ferociously. It took a second for her to adjust, to register the constant echo altering into a man's shouting.

"Move out of the way!"

She was too numb to move and glanced ahead, looking for a moment at sharp focused eyes. She did no more than watch as he drove away, scraping against the side of her car. With her breathing rapid, Zara climbed out, glancing at the expanding cluster of people gathering by the roadside. She looked away and slammed her door shut, groaning loudly.

"Bloody moron," she hissed.

Much to her advantage, the damage on her car wasn't complex. Either way, she had proof of damage. Zara continued assessing the scrapings, and couldn't help with being relieved she had the insurance covered.

Not long after, she climbed back in, creating a mental note to get her car fixed. Zara huffed, leaning back in her seat while she started to drive away. At least a dented car had nothing to do with making a first impression. She cleared her mind and told herself to stop worrying.

It took longer than expected to reach MI6. When she arrived, Zara let out a long, long breath and ran a hairbrush through her brown hair. She faced the mirror and blinked her eyes. The remaining hours would be nothing to worry about, she reminded herself.

With her forms in hand, Zara paced inside.

**A/N: ****I'll work on the next chapter soon and I already have an idea planned. This is a completely different story to the **_**Footsteps**_** series. Hope to make this new one good. Feel free to comment. **


	2. Confrontation

**Knots of Love – Chapter 2**

She leaned against the back of her chair, holding her bag close to her body. It was a few minutes until a woman in a suit, with grey hair, came to greet her.

"You must be Zara."

Zara rose and said, "That's right."

"If you'd like to follow me, please," she ordered.

Zara picked up her bag and followed the woman. They came to a wooden door, which opened to reveal an office with a desk beside the window, where a dark leather chair was propelled against it. It was difficult to avoid seeing the porcelain bulldog beside the computer screen, with the Union Flag covering its back. The woman lowered herself into the chair, leaving Zara to stand and face her.

"First off, my name is M and I'm head of this organisation." The woman called M picked up the files. She glanced at one of them, for a second remaining still; contemplating this new face, before looking into her dark eyes. "And you're sure this is what you want?"

M stood up, locking the documents inside a cabinet. Seconds later, she wandered back to where Zara waited. Zara glanced up, meeting the woman's eyes and bit her lip before speaking.

"Yes."

"If you don't feel you're up to it, you're more than capable of walking away if it pleases you. Despite myself losing the chance to put my faith in you."

Zara peered at the window, her eyes on the rain cascading down the glass. She took M's advice into consideration. For sometime now, she'd wanted this job, recalling the day it came to mind, all those years back. It was the one thing she believed might go right for once in her life: somewhere that wouldn't stop her from living.

Zara's gaze shifted from the window as she brought herself to meet M's eyes.

"I'll take it," she said.

They shook hands and smiled.

"Well, Zara, I'm sure I'll be able to rely very well on you," M remarked.

"Certainly Ma'am."

Zara began pacing over to the door, at the same time M rose from her chair.

"Since you'll be working here, I might as well familiarise you with the premises."

"Thank you."

She allowed M to escort her into the corridor and waited while she locked the door. In most of Zara's jobs, it was about learning your place, but she couldn't help with sensing the possibility, M didn't perceive it that way. Through each corridor they passed, she remained strolling beside the older woman, as she were a child alongside her mother.

"So how long have you worked here?"

"Before you were born, I'd say," M answered.

"That's extraordinary."

"Hmm."

Both of them spent half an hour wandering the premises, until heading back towards the office. M caught a glimpse of another agent passing and it was that instant she faced him.

"007, I heard you managed to catch them."

"Eventually so."

Zara froze. She bit her lip, almost certain she knew that voice. Her eyes widened, the moment she faced him. 007 caught her watching the moment his gaze shifted from M. The colour drained from his face, when the other woman's eyes locked with his own. They stayed motionless, escaping the trance, the moment M cleared her throat.

"By the way, this is Zara. She's my new recruit. Zara, this is–"

"Bond. James Bond," he finished.

Zara's mouth opened and she snapped to life.

"Oh."

M spoke. "What is it?"

"He's the one who hit my car."

**A/N: ****Well, this could be interesting for them. I'll plan the next chapter soon and hopefully it'll get more exciting as the story progresses. Feedback's welcome.**


	3. Training For Duty

**Knots of Love – Chapter 3**

He tensed, looking briefly at Zara, and then at M, bringing himself to swallow hard.

"Is this true?" M asked, turning her gaze to Zara, while knowing 007 was a ruthless individual.

"Yes." Zara answered with a straight face, keeping her voice neutral. "And fortunately it's insured."

"Well, I suppose that's one way to meet an agent."

Bond exchanged glances with Zara, before she responded.

"I'll have to watch out in case you damage anything else of mine."

Zara bit her lip, hinting the fact she almost smiled.

"I'll try not to."

He glanced smugly, giving Zara enough time to register it was intentional. Seconds later, M broke the silence.

"We best be going. Zara still has the tests to complete." She faced the younger agent. "Which I'm sure you'll take seriously."

"Certainly," Zara responded, shifting her gaze to Bond, "It'll give me the chance to know if this is right for me."

"Lets hope so," M said.

"I'm sure she's capable," Bond added.

He strolled away as M led Zara in the other direction.

**XXXX**

It proved to be satisfying when M witnessed Zara complete the first test. The girl was perfectly adequate with detaching from her feelings. Yet her hollow eyes unveiled something of her that she'd buried inside. As Head of MI6, M understood all her agents required these traits. Although none had proved to be as calculating as 007 and Zara.

She watched her newest agent position herself at the nearest target. Zara made sure her ear protectors were fitted to a comfortable bearing, before raising her arm forward, with a gun in hand. The agent fired numerous bullets until achieving two shots on the target – head and heart.

M stood against the window. She wasn't aware of how deep she'd sighed, until Zara's image blurred through the glass. It was like watching Bond all over again.

For her final test, Zara found herself warm and to a certain degree, clammy. M had her sprinting long distances, which had been going on for over three hours. Despite running on the treadmill, M tested Zara's ability for having to leap and mount over obstacles. It made her sceptical, when observing the woman's arm strength but at least Zara was a person who dedicated herself to her duties and country.

When her tests were over, Zara collapsed against the wall, narrowly missing the wires, cascading along the ground. Beads of sweat ran down her face and she raised her arm, wiping them away. At the same time, she exhaled and rose when M approached her swiftly.

"I've spent the past thirty minutes analysing your results –" She paused, mid sentence, -"And it pleases me to inform you that you've passed the tests. Congratulations."

"Thank you." Zara smiled.

"Now do yourself a favour and clean yourself up."

She took M's advice and wandered towards the ladies room. Zara spent the next fifteen minutes wiping clean the perspiration and reapplying her makeup, dabbing eye shadow on her eyes and blinking them wide as black mascara brushed on her lashes. Then she blotted her lips in an elegant manner. Zara placed everything in her bag, hitched it on her shoulder and headed out the door. Her gaze shifted to Bond, hovering close to where she was standing. It was the instant he stared – really stared – when he knew Zara's features were known to him. Something about her eyes and her hair brought back a memory he thought he'd forgotten.

Zara saw him staring intensely, as though he were held captivated. She cleared her throat and faced him.

"You keep looking at me in a peculiar way." She sounded far from impressed.

He opened his mouth to apologise, but was cut off when M paced towards them.

"007? Zara? This concerns both of you."

They followed behind her.

**XXXX  
**

She led both of them inside the office. A man with dark hair, in a suit, stood beside M's desk.

"Mr Bond."

"Tanner."

The man called Tanner took a step closer.

"Allow me to introduce our new field agent, Zara," M said, gesturing at the girl, "Zara this is Bill Tanner; the Chief of Staff."

"Pleased to meet you."

Zara smiled and shook his hand. M spoke a moment after.

"Zara, I hope you're one for travelling because this is your first mission. You're to deliver this." M placed a microchip in Zara's hand and the young agent examined it carefully. "It's part of a computer drive. Insert it and the drive is repaired. You and Bond will fly to Brazil, and I'll have you transferred to the safe house for further notice. Understand?"

"Yes." Bond answered smoothly.

"Good."

007 headed out of the office, with Zara beside him. She opened her mouth, after a moment's silence.

"I've always wanted to go to Brazil."

He allowed himself to smile.

**A/N: ****These two should be good allies, I'm hoping. Comments are welcome. **


	4. Memory Of Anguish

**Knots of Love – Chapter 4**

_**(Flashback, 2006)**_

_The car raced through a puddle, leaving water to splash amongst the pavement. Within the car, its passengers smiled, each one shifting their gaze to the other._

"_That was a great film. You have to agree the fight scenes were awesome!"_

"_I know. I mean the way they were shooting from either side of the building. Michael, it was fantastic."_

"_I'm so glad you're one for action movies."_

_His girlfriend lent against the back of her seat. Zara released a sigh, the coolness of her breath emerging on the window. Michael's foot rested to the brake as he advanced towards the traffic light. Zara's eyes flickered to the rain. It pelted down the window, like a wave of tears. She faced Michael when he held her hand, her eyes wide, smiling. He let go the moment a green light appeared. Michael put his foot down and continued driving. _

_It was a few minutes until Zara's home could be seen down the road. Michael pulled over, opposite the large cream house, cutting the engines into silence. He lent close to Zara, embracing her. He began to kiss her slowly. Zara shifted at the feeling of Michael's fingers, entwining within her hair. Her arms curled around his neck as he continued to kiss her. Moments later, she pulled away gently, fumbling for her umbrella. _

_Michael and Zara climbed out the car, huddled under their small fragment of cover. He waited until the door was open, then kissed her again._

"_I'll see you soon." She whispered with a smile, leaning against the doorframe as Michael strolled towards his car._

_When he drove away, the teenager shook her umbrella, until it was cleared from the worst of the rain. She closed the door, leaving her umbrella upright on the mat._

"_Hi, Mum!"_

_No answer. She removed her coat and headed straight into the living room. Zara froze at the sight before her. Her mother remained still and grasped the phone, her knuckles stiff and white. Bloodshot rings circled her eyes._

"_What is it? What's wrong?"_

_Throughout her life, Zara barely saw her mother cry. But whenever she did, a deep concern always became her. Elena jolted when Zara spoke, and forced herself to face her daughter._

"_Sit down, honey. There's something I need to tell you."_

_Zara did so, her eyes glaring intensely. _

"_Mum. What happened?"_

"_Your father called." Elena paused and wiped a tear. "It's about your sister. She was on a business trip abroad...and…there's been an accident." _

_She was unable to stop her breath from hitching._

"_Is she…?"_

"_Yeah. They tried to save her but she'd already died." Elena wrapped her arms around her daughter, only to find she'd pulled away. "Zara, please."_

_There had to be a mistake. Perhaps they'd found the wrong woman. Zara tensed, the weight of the revelation pressing against her. She opened her mouth, only to find her breaths were shallow. The image of her mother began to blur and within seconds, the girl was crying._

**XXXX**

_She barely moved the past few days and overtime, she stopped feeling. Stopped loving. An armour grew; powerful enough to mask that loving girl her family understood. She moved on, of course. She developed her sister's traits yet somehow believed she'd let her parents down. And the hollow shell she became, drew everything and everyone she loved away – even Michael. _

**A/N:**** Now we know the reason she was so emotionless, poor kid. It took a while to plan this chapter but I think it's worth including this past detail. Glad you're enjoying the story. Leave a review and feel free to suggest ideas if you wish to.**


	5. Valiant Spy

**Knots of Love – Chapter 5**

He was first to climb out and waited for Zara who shifted to the side, closest to the pavement. He held his hand out. Zara appreciated the act of civility, her hand locked with his, when pulling herself out the car.

Bond collected their bags and Zara reached for her, when the car drove away. She watched her ally review their passports and found herself peering over his shoulder.

"Zoe and Jack Hades." Zara muttered the names, as Bond faced her.

"What about them?"

She held her fake passport, the identity page showing. "This says they're married."

He could tell Zara was interested, if not curious. Zara tucked her passport safely inside her pocket and began pacing into the terminal. Bond strolled beside her and moments later, Zara faced him.

"It's a good thing I'm used to being around you."

He noticed the side of her lips curling.

**XXXX**

She'd long abandoned the idea of remaining in the cramped chairs. Constant fidgeting was enough to understand, not even an object would be enough to contain her. Unlike Bond, Zara found herself wandering through the Duty Free; her attention drawn to a crimson lipstick. At least she'd found a way to pass the time.

Bond left it to the last minute to admit they were travelling first class. As he'd suspected, Zara was on edge, but at the same time, felt honoured by the surprise.

He had to ensure her enthusiastic behaviour didn't arouse suspicion, although Zara was wise enough to know herself. And she only spoke to him, once the plane left the ground.

**XXXX**

Zara lent across the window as the plane began descending.

"It's a lovely place," she remarked.

"Significantly," was all he said.

He watched her drink the last of her coffee, leaving the cup resting on the tray. She turned her gaze to the window, taking in a second glance. Ever so gradually, the ground became closer.

**XXXX**

He held the door open and waited for Zara to climb inside the car. She closed the door and faced him, the instant he slumped in the driver's seat of the familiar Aston Martin. Bond lent across her, opening the glove box.

"Looks like we're good for supplies."

"That's a relief, then," Zara said.

She switched on her earpiece when Bond drove away. M responded immediately.

"_Zara, is 007 with you?"_

"Yes, Ma'am. We're just leaving the airport."

"_Well, first get him to switch on his earpiece."_

Zara glanced at Bond. "She said to switch on your earpiece."

He did so.

"_That's better." _Both agents heard her voice that time. _"Now, the two of you. Listen. You're exactly six miles away from the safe house and we're monitoring your position. That's where you'll hand over the microchip."_ She paused. _"I hope you still have it."_

"We have it," Bond confirmed.

"_Good."_

Zara was next to speak. "So when we get there, we just hand it over?"

"_Precisely." _

Within fifteen minutes, Bond and Zara made it to the safe house. The car advanced closer to a large steel gate, merged within the rocky walls. A small camera was positioned to the side. Bond kept his hands on the wheel, waiting until the gate opened. He drove in slowly. Zara followed when he climbed out the car, allowing both of them to be escorted inside. At that moment the agents were approached by a man with dark hair.

"Mr Bond?"

Zara watched suspiciously, her eyes shifting between the men, as she waited silently.

"We have the microchip," Bond informed him.

He gestured at Zara, who got the message. Zara removed the chip from her pocket, and handed it over without hesitation.

They surveyed the man, keeping their eyes on him, while he connected the device to a computer. It wasn't long until they wandered over. Bond positioned himself in front of the computer. His eyes darted to Zara, who was waiting beside him. Surprisingly, a range of numbers emerged on screen.

"What are all these?"

"Security codes." Bond glared menacingly, his suspicions arising.

Only for a second, he looked away and it was that second he missed the symbol displaying on screen. The moment he glanced back, it was gone.

An alarm sounded. Zara faced the computer, her senses active without delay. The numbers from thirteen slowly counted down. She turned the screen and realisation pulsed through her.

"BOND!"

He was given no time to anticipate the warning. Zara pulled him towards the door.

"Get down!"

The blast erupted. Smoke filled her nostrils and through the dust, there was a violent coughing. She believed it was Bond. Zara rolled onto her side, gasping and clutching her arm. Her gaze settled on the shape of a man, advancing closer.

Before long, her eyelids closed.

**A/N: Comments are definitely welcome.**


	6. Catalyst

**Knots of Love – Chapter 6 **

The office was clouded by immediate silence, other than the crackling radio. M lent against her desk, hands gripping the edges. She exchanged glanced with Tanner, faced the radio and swallowed hard. It came by surprise when she broke the silence.

"What the bloody hell just happened?" She kept her eyes on the radio, somehow hoping Bond and Zara were alive. Soon after, she glanced at Tanner. "Let's hope they're all right."

Tanner watched as she paced to the window.

**XXXX**

He inhaled, breathing in the dust and ash. The ground blurred as he blinked his eyes. He couldn't avoid the violent splutter, leaving him rasping. It seemed like hours since the explosion ceased. He lay still, before finding the strength to shift his body. Clenching his teeth, he rolled over. He let out a groan and wiped his eyes, while catching sight of the motionless figure beside him.

Zara was sprawled on the ground, her arm reaching towards 007. Strands of hair cascaded outwards from her body, as though she were lying motionless in water. Bond hauled himself up, keeping his eyes on the girl. The instant he regained focus, he made sure Zara was breathing and carried her to the car. He placed her gently on the seat, clipping the seatbelt across her body. He spent a moment examining Zara's injuries. Fortunately, they weren't severe.

Bond leaned in and reached for the medical kit, covering and clearing the worst of the wounds, sketched on Zara's skin. He drove away as soon as he was done.

**XXXX**

Regardless of needing to concentrate on driving, several times he looked at Zara and had his eyes on her when she finally awoke.

Zara grunted and rubbed her temples. She squinted her eyes, giving herself a chance to adjust to the light.

"James –" She groaned – "what happened?"

"Someone attacked the safe house, and attached a bomb to the computer."

She placed her elbow against the window, using her hand to support her head while she listened to Bond, as he remained speaking.

"It's because of you that we're alive."

Zara faced him. "Oh."

"We would've been killed if you hadn't noticed the bomb."

"I remember," she muttered.

He looked back at Zara as she shifted in the seat, and smiled. She gave him the impression she was serious again, and her dark eyes were the dominance of her expression.

"That was brave of you, Zara."

She spent a moment acknowledging the compliment. "Thank you. We're both going to need it, anyway."

"Indeed."

"Right now, we need to tell M."

Zara and Bond fiddled with their earpieces. Bond spoke first, without giving her the chance to try.

"M, are you there?"

"_Thank heavens. What happened? Is Zara with you?"_

"I'm here." This time, she got her words through. "And there was an explosion at the safe house."

M didn't answer. Bond ceased the opportunity.

"Installing the microchip resulted in the bombing."

"_You're both lucky to be alive. Now pay attention: find a hotel and I'll get you on a flight back to London as soon as I can. I just wish I knew who was after us this time."_

"Another name on a list," Bond remarked.

"_Hmmm."_

"And I noticed–" Zara stopped mid-sentence, contemplating what she wanted to say.

"You noticed _what_?" Bond questioned.

Zara almost spoke, but her attention was drawn to M's voice on the radio.

"_Zara, what is it?"_

"When I managed to get 007 towards the door, I noticed something on the computer – a symbol, in the middle of the screen."

"Go on," Bond insisted.

"The image of it…it looked more like a pin in the shape of a Q…and the tail waved upwards."

Bond tensed, breathing slow heavy breaths and clutched the wheel tighter. He didn't speak. Neither did M. Zara turned, staring at him with wide eyes. He knew something she didn't. It was obvious. Her lips parted as she searched his expression. They were quick to turn at M's response.

"_You've been attacked by Quantum." _

**A/N: ****Well I guess that was a twist. I know the plot seems flat and I'm half debating whether or not to carry on writing this, since I'm unsure of how it'll play out. Not sure what to do. Anyway, feel free to review. **


	7. Preparations

**Knots of Love – Chapter 7**

Zara moved her eyes towards Bond.

"What's Quantum?" It was the first thing she said, after a long silence.

"It's a criminal organisation," Bond answered, keeping his eyes on the road.

"_And they're extremely dangerous," _M added, _"We dealt with them before, a few years ago."_

"What happened?"

"_Something complicated."_

"So now they're plotting revenge?" Bond guessed.

He was quick to suspect this and took into account, any possible theories. Zara shifted closer, examining the expression concealed in his eyes.

"_If so, we have to prepare ourselves; look into who it is they're specifically targeting."_

Zara swallowed hard.

"You and I are known to them."

M considered Bond's response. _"That's why we need to take precaution."_

"Is there anything else we should know?" Zara asked.

"_Stay armed and don't trust anybody."_

"All right."

Zara lent back, allowing her muscles to relax. She understood her job was dangerous, but never thought it'd put her this much at risk. Within minutes, they found a hotel. 007 switched off his earpieces, and so did Zara. He pulled into the nearest space he could find and hauled himself out of the car, without waiting for Zara as he locked the door.

Only a second later, did sapphire eyes face her. And they displayed something of a vigorous storm. James Bond surveyed the girl, noticing the way she held her bag tighter against her body. Although it put her on edge, Zara exhaled and faced him. She evolved into the caring woman she believed she'd hidden.

"Bond–" Zara hesitated –"what is it?"

"They killed a friend of mine. Someone very close to me."

He said no more and paced towards the hotel. Zara approached him immediately. His words awoke her memories of her own loss, making her think; perhaps the two of them weren't that different.

_**Flashback (Paris, 2005)**_

"_Darling, this is exquisite. Where did you learn to make this?"_

"_You'll be surprised at what an accountant with an imagination can do."_

_Vesper Lynd held her wine glass, sipping rose down her throat. She was watchful at Yusef, who approved of her cooking skills. Yusef knew it was one way to make a conference trip more exciting, along with deceiving the woman who trusted him._

"_You never really said where you learn your talents," he observed._

_Vesper smiled and faced him._

"_I didn't think you'd want to know."_

_He glanced at her. "You're life's interesting to me."_

_Saying that made her grin. He held her hand, leaning his arm across the table and gazed at her with trusting eyes._

"_Your family must be so proud of you."_

"_They don't know every detail about my job," Vesper said quietly, "But I keep in touch with them from time to time, especially my sister."_

_Yusef faced her. "You have a sister?"_

_Vesper nodded. "She's younger than me; now in her teenage years." She grabbed her bag and reached for a photo, giving it to Yusef. _

"_Your sister's very pretty, like you."_

"_She doesn't believe it."_

"_You'll have to tell her she is."_

"_Hmmm. One day she'll believe me. She hopes to travel like me, one day. Once she has a job of her own."_

"_I'm sure she'll do well." He lent across and kissed her. Vesper returned the kiss, her lips brushing against his._

"_She looks up to you, doesn't she?" he continued._

_Yusef didn't need her answer. He held the photo, being careful enough to avoid damaging it and spent a moment thinking about what she'd told him. He had an insight to Vesper's family…and maybe that could help him. _

**A/N:**** The flashbacks will make sense. I have them planned carefully along with the rest of the story. By the way, I'm not sure when I'll have a chance to update. But so far I've enjoyed working on this story. Reviews are welcome. **


	8. Unravelling Certainty

**Knots of Love – Chapter 8**

They sat towards the back of the lounge. Zara gazed at the wounds on her arm, tracing each one and the intensity it held. What Bond had told her played on her mind, his words echoing over and over.

For sometime, he'd been watching Zara. The younger agent spent most of the time avoiding his gaze, as though concealing a past she didn't want to face.

_**Flashback 2011**_

_Keys rattled and the door swung open. Yusef Kabira faced the guards, being gestured to follow. He waited prior to rising from the bench, and shifted out from the confinement of his cell. He aimed his attention to the sound of triggers snapping behind him, his eyes intense._

_They led him to a dim lit room, where two chairs were positioned either side of a wooden table. Yusef sat down, keeping his eyes to the ground. He faced the door when he heard it open. That known face of his boss hovered in the doorway. Yusef surveyed him, as he came over and sat down._

_Mr White cleared his throat, leaning closer to Yusef, arms folded. "I received your letter. You wanted to see me?"_

"_Yes."_

"_And you said you wanted me to help you. So, tell me why I should bother to do that."_

"_Vesper."_

_He faced Yusef, recalling the implication that woman's name held. _

"_What about her?"_

_Yusef reached for the photo, Vesper had given him, shifting it across the table._

"_This is her sister."_

_Mr White held the photo. "What are you implying?"_

"_We'd rather have Bond, but..."_

_**End of flashback**_

The calmness of the lobby evolved into disturbance. Zara glanced up as Bond hurried towards her. She grabbed her bag, just as he pulled her up, directing her towards the car.

"We have to go. M's found the contacts."

"Where abouts are they?"

"Venice." His words were sharp, but they weren't aimed at Zara. In the corner of his eye, he saw her tensing. He realised it wasn't him. Something else was haunting her and she refused to show it. He looked at Zara a second time, masking any trace of suspicion.

"M told us to go to the airport. They'll be a flight in three hours."

"Straight there, then?"

"Yes." He paused. "Sound all right?"

Zara nodded before saying, "What was it you did to anger Quantum?"

He considered how to respond. "Retaliation."

**XXXX**

Returning to Venice was considerably ironic, Bond felt. Zara stepped off the plane, tucking a lose strand of hair behind her ear, careful not to trip. She glanced at Bond. His eyes were concealed beneath his shades and remained facing the airport, the closer it became.

They made sure to listen carefully when M contacted them again. She'd sent more documents for assisting their cover, which 007 had now folded in his wallet. He made sure they remained there, while M continued to brief him and Zara.

"_From what we traced of the flight records, they're due to arrive tomorrow. So it's up to you both to make sure you're on high alert. You understand that, don't you?"_

"Indeed."

"We'll make sure we're waiting," Zara promised.

"_That's good, because I'm relying on you."_

M cut the signal.

**XXXX**

_Zara backed against the wall, clasping the bars, trembling. The building shuddered and debris fell around her. Shots were fired and men were falling. Water burst in while the building lowered, continuing to be submerged. It rumbled again. Zara fell, her body smacking against the wall. She became aware she wasn't alone, almost certain she'd seen someone near her._

"_Get it open! Get the door open!" she screamed._

_The woman turned. The noise of the building faded when her eyes locked with Zara. She remained still then let go. Zara caught her, the realisation pounding. She broke her gaze from the woman, facing the doors. Her thudding heart held her still. The woman swallowed, glancing at something hard to distinguish. Someone shifted near the doors._

_The key turned and the lift fell._

Her breath caught in her throat and she blinked her eyes open. She grasped the mattress, her fingers digging into the sheets. Tears glided down the side of her face and a heavy weight pushed on her skull.

He jerked awake at the sound of her splutters, his attention focusing on Zara. His own breaths eased and he lay still, as she shifted carefully from the mattress. He perceived Zara's footsteps, while she searched the room. She assumed he was sleeping because her movements were calm.

Zara reached for a bottle and glass, pouring water until it was full. Her grip tense, she held the glass, then opened the door. He witnessed Zara lower herself against the wall. His lips parted when he stared profoundly. He paced towards Zara, and lowered himself beside her.

"I'm sorry. I woke you." Zara swallowed, her voice hoarse.

"I was already awake," he lied.

She took a long breath, before she brought herself to face him. "It was horrible. I thought I was dying."

He placed his arm around Zara and she didn't pull away. "You had a nightmare, didn't you?"

Zara gave a small nod. "It was about something M told me – when I first decided to join here."

"What?"

"The dream: it was here in Venice. I'd been chased, because I realised I was trying to get out the way. There were men firing guns near me…and the building was flooding. At the last minute, I realised I was in a lift. My sister locked it and it fell. That's how she died."

**A/N: ****That is one twist I did not expect to come up with. I'm keen to know your reactions, so definitely review.**

**It may also be a few days before I can update again. There's a lot going on at a place called school.**


	9. Alone

**Knots of Love – Chapter 9 **

His arm loosened on her shoulder, slowly drawing away. Although she were beside him, a distance grew, which seemed to continue every second he faced those eyes. He shook his head, thinking of anyway to deny the truth. Perhaps he'd misheard her. Except he hadn't. And M. She had known.

"James?" A voice he knew echoed faintly. "James?"

He shifted further from Zara and rubbed his eyes, his back towards her.

"What's wrong?"

He spun round and met her eyes. "What do you think's wrong?!"

"I don't know! You're the one who's acting pissed off with me!"

"Well, let me clear your mind about a few things, Zara. You're sister died, because she betrayed me."

"You knew Vesper?" Zara lent back, anger dissolving. "How?"

"She was an ally." He shifted his gaze and paced across the room. Zara trailed each gesture he made, keeping her eyes on him.

"How did she…I mean I know about the fact that was chased…and it led to…but_ why_?"

So he told her everything. She remained still, taking in the words and perceived each detail fitting together. By the time he finished, she was drying her eyes, unsatisfied with herself for showing emotion. Between them a rift was shaping, yet for Zara it began to close.

Surveying her precisely, guided Bond into an understanding of his own feelings. Nothing about her made sense anymore. Zara Lynd was a mystery, just like her sister. He exhaled, striding towards Zara, until her face was inches from his own.

"Was there anyone else who knew about Vesper? Someone from your past, perhaps?"

She stepped away, allowing herself to swallow. "Not that I know of."

There was a trembling in her voice, something she hadn't realised until she'd spoken. An immediate revelation caused her spine to shudder.

"You loved her, didn't you? And it destroyed you. That's why you were angry."

He didn't deny this.

"Maybe too much," was the answer he finally gave her.

Before she was given a chance to react, his arms embraced her. Zara released a silent gasp, leaning closer against his skin, her breaths steady.

"Vesper was lucky to have you."

She resisted the urge to stay in his arms.

"I need you to make a promise for me," he began, "Whatever happens, we assist each other. In order to do that, I need you to trust me. All right?"

Zara smiled. "That sounds good for me."

Now they had something to fight for.

**XXXX**

A crash awoke him, his senses active, eyes shifting to the window. He rose from the mattress and snatched the gun, conscious of the fact someone was waiting. He remained still. Silence. Then lowered the gun, allowing his mind to waken. No one was there.

The balcony doors slid open with aggressive force and cool air brushed against his face. He was left motionless at the sight beneath him. A swarm of people huddled together, some of them in bandages and others waiting for medical supplies. What once were buildings became no more than smashed in ruins and passing them, was an ambulance. It hurried away with another casualty, he presumed.

He exhaled and moved away, closing the doors behind him. He looked up, and wished he hadn't. The cover on Zara's bed lay in a tangled heap, half of it draping over the edge and her pillows were crumpled.

"Zara?"

He paced towards the bathroom and swung the door open. Blue eyes faced him. He turned away and searched the room. His muscles tensed and he lowered his eyes, realisation weighing against him:

Zara was missing.

**A/N:**** I finally got to update! Please don't think I abandoned this story. I have a load of ideas planned and I'm so keen to write them. Please, please, please post reviews. Let me know what you think about Zara and Vesper being sisters!**


	10. Searching

**Knots of Love – Chapter 10 **

He ran a hand through his hair and glanced around a second time, his stomach twisting at Zara's absence. She'd promised to help him – for the sake of the mission. He allowed himself to remember Vesper, then shook his head in disbelief. Zara wasn't like her. Yet a chance remained and he became uncertain. He swallowed hard and snatched his phone. Bond held it to his ear. Waiting. No sign of it dialling.

It was that point he apprehended the storm. No wonder the lines were down. His face tightened and he threw off the cold shiver of the morning breeze. He grabbed the nearest things he could find; a shirt, chinos and a thin jumper. Once dressed, he hid his gun securely and picked up the cards, before heading down to the lobby.

The first thing he did was wander towards reception and stood patiently beside the desk. The receptionist glanced at him a moment later.

"Good morning, Sir. How may I help you?"

Bond lent closer. "The woman I signed in with, I wondered if you'd seen her leave." He began to describe Zara. "Brunette, chest length hair, about average height."

"What was the registered name?"

"Hades," he answered.

"There's no record of her checking out."

"Thank you."

He waited, then strolled away. With no way to reach M, the only thing he could do was hover. He rubbed his eyes, attempting to maintain focus of the situation. An idea came to mind. Bond considered it, before heading towards the bar.

**XXXX**

He perched on the end, leaning forward and glanced out the window. He raised the mug to his lips, guzzling down the last of his coffee. He pushed the mug away and waited as the woman serving, came his way.

"That's one of my favourite's, that one. Best one to keep you awake these early mornings." She moved the mug underneath the bar.

"Hmmm."

"It's those people out there I feel sorry for."

She aimed her attention towards the last of the causalities. He spent a few moments contemplating the woman's accent – American, maybe?

"A few moments ago, it was completely chaotic out there. No one saw it coming."

He glanced towards her. "No. They didn't." He became aware of how curt he sounded. "Sorry–" he peered at her name badge –"Viv. I was just wondering…did you see someone leave this morning, since the time of the storm?"

Viv looked up. "I don't think I did. Why?"

"I'm looking for my friend. Her name's Zara."

Viv's senses awoke and she brushed away the minor shiver. "What does she look like?"

He ran through the descriptions. Viv scribbled on a napkin, tucking it securely inside her pocket.

"I'll be sure to keep an eye out for you."

"Thank you."

She met his eyes, smiled and moved her gaze a moment later.

The window smashed. A man fell to the ground, his face slamming against the marble. Then more gunshots. People screamed, diving headfirst and leaping towards the nearest thing they could find for shelter.

"Get behind the bar!"

Viv clutched his shoulders and pulled him over. Bond reached for his gun, firing bullet after bullet. Viv tugged his arm and pulled him down.

"Be careful. You'll risk them seeing you."

He words rang clear. Bond clenched his teeth, his eyes boring into her own. He raised the gun, aiming it at Viv and kept it levelled against her heart. Viv raised her hands and met his eyes.

"007." She reached for her ID. "My name is Vivian Martin. I work for the CIA. M contacted the organisation and sent forward a request. That's why I'm here."

**A/N: **** This could be interesting. Comments are also appreciated. Secondly, I promise you'll see more of Zara again soon. **


End file.
